Stubborn Love
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: After Skipper is damaged in battle, Private goes to see if he's ok. Skipper realizes something he should've realized. contains pripper
1. Trapped

"S-skippah?" Private asked the fallen penguin. Skipper opened his eyes. He trembled. Blood dripped from his stomach. "Skippah?" Private asked again, with a scared glance. "Hush it Private." Skipper bitterly replied.

Private looked softly at his leader. Tears filled his eyes. Skipper sighed heavily, "Now what are you crying about?" he snapped. "Nothing." The little penguin replied with a sob. Skipper weakly stood above Private. "You aren't the type to cry over nothing." Skipper said sternly. Private looked up his pale little face wrapped up in worry and fear.

"I'm so-sorry Skippah... I'm just so scared." Private whimpered. Right then, Skipper understood. Private was scared. The commanding officer wrapped his flippers around Private the moment he heard a scraping noise. "Whats happening Skippah?" Private asked, while his fear rised. "I don't know Private." Skipper said while pulling Private closer.

Private whimpered softly. "Its ok Private, nothings going to happen." Skipper whispered. Private's eyes went large. "What do you mean-" Private started to shout but Skipper locked his beak with Private's. Private stared shock written all over his face.

**Yeah this story sucks... -_-... review please**


	2. Love blooms and drunk

Private kept staring when Skipper pulled his beak away. The scraping sound came again, causing Private to rub his head in Skipper's feathers. Skipper glared at the iron wall expecting someone to attack them. "OK. That's it!" Shouted an angry voice. Then the iron wall exploded. Kowalski and Rico tumbled in. "Ka-boom!" Rico shouted joyfully. "I was going to do something until Rico blew up the wall!" Kowalski growled. Skipper wondered what the heck was Kowalski's problem. Private wrapped his flippers around Kowalski to calm him down. "But good thing he did." The taller penguin said while managing a smile.

Private smiled then let go of Kowalski to face Skipper. Skipper was glaring slightly. "It's just a hug!" Private said while laughing. "We need to get out of here." Kowalski whispered to Private. "Why?" Private whispered back." "Would you rather stay here?" Kowalski asked. "No!" Private shouted.

* * *

Private sat in his bunk staring at his bandaged flipper. "Is your flipper OK? " Asked a low voice. Private looked up to see Skipper. "Its OK. " Private replied. skipper stroked some of Private's ruffled up feathers.

Private winced a little which cause Kowalski to turn around. "Skipper! Don't touch him!" The taller penguin shouted. Skipper rolled his eyes then jumped in his bunk._ 'Stupid Kowalski and his.. toes!'_ Skipper thought bitterly. Then he smirked. He had thought of a horrible idea.

* * *

Skipper opened his eyes to see Kowalski taking off the bandage off Private's flipper. Then Kowalski walked away. Private jerked up when he felt a nudging at his neck. He looked behind him to see Skipper. "Good morning Skippah." Private said while smiling.

"Er.. Why did Kowalski take the bandage off?" Skipper asked while staring nervously at Private. "He said, I can't have the bandage If I keep sweating." Private replied. Skipper nuzzled Private's neck some more. Private smiled sweetly at Skipper. "I think you're the reason." Private added. "In a bad way?" Skipper asked. "N-No.." Private said and at the exact moment, the lab door opened. Kowalski stood there in shock. Private had tears going down his face and Skipper was trying to talk to Private.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Private.. I just wanted to show you my feelings." Skipper said softly. Kowalski stared for a long time before backing in his lab. Private grasped Skipper's feathers while crying. "That kiss was the best moment of my life!" Private sobbed. "You looked so hurt though.." Skipper said quietly. "Cause you only kissed me to calm me down." Private cried. "No. I kissed you cause I love you." Skipper said. Private suddenly stopped crying. Every sound stopped. he started at Skipper with wide eyes. "R-Really?" Private asked. Skipper nodded.

* * *

Nothing was the same after that. Kowalski refused to sleep in the HQ. No one knew where he went. Skipper got drunk every night. This upset Private since every night it was hard to sleep. Gasping from the little penguin gave Rico nightmares. Private shot out the hatch, "I can't take it anymore! Kowalski!" Private ran through the park halfway. "Kowalski!" He screamed. Kowalski jumped out of a tree. "What?" The older penguin asked. "Skippah won't stop getting drunk and why are you in a tree?" Private said with a deep stare.

"Cause I sleep here now." Kowalski replied. "Well anyway, you have to help me! He's not the penguin I love anymore." Private begged. Kowalski sighed heavily. "I told you to stay away from him." He said with a glare. Private looked down. Maybe Kowalski was right. "That gives no excuse to leave me and Rico with a drunk penguin. You don't care at all!" Private spat angrily. Kowalski slapped him, "Who said I didn't care?" "You left us!" Private shouted. The two kept on shouting at each other. Until Kowalski agreed to come back.

Kowalski gently looked at Private, "Has Skipper been hurting you guys?" "Yes." Private said quietly. Kowalski stormed in the HQ. Rico sighed in relief. Skipper was about to hit him. "I told you not to get help Private!" Skipper snarled. Private yelped and hid behind Kowalski. "I'm scared!" He whimpered. Kowalski himself was shaking. But something that happened crossed the line.


	3. My life

Kowalski smashed against the wall as Skipper kicked him in the stomach. Private whimpered as Skipper walked towards him. Kowalski grasped Skipper's foot, pulling his commanding officer to the ground. SKipper gave Kowaski a kick in the head. Rico tackled Skipper, giving Private a chance to help Kowalski up. "Are you ok?" Private whispered softly. Kowalski nodded in reply. Skipper kicked Rico into a wall. "Why would you do this Skippah?" Private said while tears began to form in his eyes. "You must realize I don't intend to do this." Skipper said with a sigh.

Kowalski relaxed, knowing the drugs were wearing off. "Every thing is fine now." He whispered to Private. The little penguin took this in slowly. "I got drunk again didn't I?" Skipper groaned while face-palming. Kowalski and Rico left the HQ as fast as they could. Private stayed silent. "I'm sorry Private. But I promise this time I'll never ever ever, drink!" Private sighed, "Never?" "NEVER!" For the first time in a while, Private smiled. He wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck as he kissed him sweetly. Skipper was surprised at first but then slowly smiled.

* * *

Kowalski started to walk towards the park when Rico grabbed his shoulder. "wh ya goin Walski?" He asked. "I just feel like I don't belong here anymore." Kowalski replied sadly. Hearing these words only hurt Rico. "No K'walski!" A voice shouted. Kowalski looked up to see a shocked Skipper and a heart-broken Private. "You can't do this!" The little penguin shouted while running forward and threw his flippers around Kowalski. The older penguin was startled by this and staggered a little. Kowalski just stood there and was frozen. "You'll always belong solider." Skipper said with a wink. Kowalski smiled with tears in his eyes.

Private let go of Kowalski smiling. "So you'll stay." Private said. Kowalski nodded, his smile growing bigger.

* * *

Kowalski's POV

Yup, that's my story! I couldn't believe I was blind enough to see that Private and Skipper loved each other. The day I discovered Skipper was drunk, I was scared what would happen to Private. But the effects wore off. Skipper was back. Private was happy again. And I decided to stay. No more living in a tree! I gotta admit, living in a tree is stupid. And I'm making sure Skipper doesn't get drunk, to do this I had to agree to Rico's request to date. So we follow Private and Skipper every where. Glad I said yes to Rico.

* * *

**me: *crys* so touching! **

**Skipper: *sighs***

**Me: wellll?**

**Skipper: this story is the only good story you've done.**

**Me: YES YES YES!**


End file.
